Defend Or Kill
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: Dexter had been watching Sam Brooks for 4 years. He knows she witnessed her father's murder. But did she murder her mom's boyfriend 8 years later? The Ice Truck Killer forces Dex to decide if Sam's innocent or another killer to be stopped. He finds himself and Rudy Cooper falling for her. Will they protect her or kill her? Who gets her heart?
1. Introduction

**Defend or Kill**

 **Author's Note: I do NOT own anything from Dexter. Sam Brooks is an original character I have created and I tailor to each story. She is the only thing in this story I own.**

 **Introduction**

Dexter watched from a distance as Lisa Brooks- recently released from prison because there wasn't enough evidence to keep her on the charge of the murder of her boyfriend- walked from the police car to her daughter- Sam Brooks- who very unwillingly gave her a hug. He remembered the case. It was almost four years ago to the very day…

 _Doakes called Dexter at about six in the morning one Saturday in mid-November and ordered the young blood splatter analyst to meet him at a crime scene. As he stood in the blood-covered kitchen examining the splatter and taking pictures, listening to Doakes as he asked a girl a startled young girl questions. He watched them from the corner of his eye as he continued working._

" _So you weren't home at all last night?" Doakes asked._

" _No," The girl who had to be no older than 18 shook her head. "I was with a friend and her parents all weekend for a camping trip. I wasn't home until mom called me after calling you."_

" _Mind if we call your friend to confirm this?"_

" _No, I'll give you the number," the girl took out her phone and let Doakes have her friend's phone number._

 _Dexter looked at the girl as he snapped a picture of some of the blood. She was faking her terror, just like Dexter had to hide things behind fake emotions so he doesn't draw attention from anyone and no one tries to learn of his extra-curricular activities. And he's the only one who could tell she was doing it. She was good, but what was she hiding?_

A week after that, Lisa Brooks was arrested because they had found the murder weapon in her car, still covered in blood and finger prints. Sam moved in with a friend before starting college the following fall.

Now here she was four years later, forced to see her mother once again. Dexter wanted to know the truth. So he did what any curious person would do, he looked through old news articles. And then he hit the jackpot.

Lisa Brooks was the main suspect in the death of her late husband- Joseph Brooks- but had been released due to a lack of evidence. Any picture of Lisa with the then 10 year old Sam pictured a very stern looking Lisa and a young girl who was trying to avoid her mother's affection.

In the years since the second murder, Dexter had kept an eye on Sam, but had seen nothing that would make her a killer besides faked emotion. She seemed to be just another broken person.

But he had nothing to prove Lisa had done it either. Until he got a visit from a "friend".


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dexter came home one night to find a new Barbie head stuck to the door of freezer. But instead of finding the torn apart body inside, he found a note- printed from a computer so there was no getting a sample of the Ice Truck Killer's handwriting.

 _I left a gift under your pillow, Barbie._

 _-Ken_

Dexter quickly walked to his bedroom and practically threw his pillows out the window as he pulled them from the bed. He found a blank DVD in the bed, no cover art or writing. Except a second printed note.

 _Put this in your computer and pay close attention._

Dex grabbed his laptop and sat at his desk, starting the machine up and popping the disc in, quickly hitting play.

Sam Brooks came into view, once again showing no emotion. She wasn't afraid of the Ice Truck Killer. Perhaps because she was like them, no real emotions to feel, even fear.

" _How old were you on the night your father died, Sammy?" An unrecognizable voice came from behind the camera._

" _I was 10 years old, give or take a day," Sammy said._

" _Where were you when he died?"_

" _I was hiding in the closet of his bedroom. Trying to avoid my mother."_

" _Really?" He sounded intrigued. "Why were you hiding from mom?"_

" _She was and is an abusive person."_

" _What happened that night?"_

" _I watched from the closet as the strongest man I knew was knocked upside the head with my baseball bat and then watched my psychotic mother and her insane boyfriend put so much morphine into his system that he died. Then they cleaned up so the cops couldn't pin it on them."_

" _Why didn't you tell the cops when they arrived?"_

" _Two reasons: One, I was 10, so I didn't think the cops would have taken me seriously. And two, if I did, mom and her boyfriend would have turned and killed me."_

" _Did your mother kill her boyfriend four years ago?"_

" _No."_

" _Who did? And why?"_

" _I did. I needed to get out from under the abuse before they killed me."_

" _You couldn't have waited two extra days for your birthday?"_

" _No, I could not."_

" _Why not, Sammy?"_

" _That's for me to know and me alone."_

" _Come on, sweetheart, it could save your life."_

" _From who?"_

 _Whoever was standing behind the camera did something that made Sam visibly debate her options. Maybe he held up a weapon in hopes to frighten her a bit._

" _I overheard them talking one night," She sighed softly. "Mom said dad had left me quite a bit of money but he had put it all in a trust fund that I can't access until I'm either 35 or married. She knew she couldn't control me- couldn't force me to marry someone or live with her so she has access to the money when I'm old enough for it. She also knew she could get the money if I died since I wasn't old enough to name anyone as a beneficiary or have legal documents drawn up to have the money donated to charity upon my death. I heard them making plans to kill me and then run off with the money."_

" _So it was killed or be killed?"_

" _And I knew- from what I saw all those years ago- how to frame them for it. The only part of my alibi that wasn't true was that I was home that night. Only long enough to kill her boyfriend and frame her for it. No one knew I was there besides me and the walls._

 _I thought I had planted enough evidence to land her in prison for life. But I was wrong. It was only enough for me to get through my first four years of college."_

" _How do you feel about mommy dearest getting out of jail?"_

" _I'm fucking pissed off."_

" _Any proof of that chat?"_

" _A recording on my old phone which will go with me to my grave."_

" _I want that recording, sweetheart."_

" _Not a chance."_

" _Now, Sammy, be reasonable."_

" _You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands."_

" _Dying isn't in the cards for you, doll face."_

Dexter watched Sam shoot the other person a glare just before the camera got turned off. He had checked on her an hour ago and she seemed fine. She had seen the Ice Truck Killer, but hadn't gone to the cops. Why?

Dexter needed to find out, and soon.


End file.
